


Fan Club

by paynesgrey



Category: Unnatural History
Genre: Ficlet, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-16
Updated: 2010-09-16
Packaged: 2019-11-18 15:26:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18123032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paynesgrey/pseuds/paynesgrey
Summary: Maggie and Jasper have some news for Henry.





	Fan Club

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the "Surprise" theme at [](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/profile)[fanfic_bakeoff](http://fanfic-bakeoff.livejournal.com/).

“I guarantee he’s not going to care,” Jasper told Maggie with a sigh, but her worry didn’t subside.

“I still think we should tell him,” she said, biting her lip.

“Mags, honestly, Henry probably won’t even be surprised,” Jasper said with a huff. “If anything he’ll have no idea what it is.” Jasper droned, and they tried to put on smiling, innocent faces as Henry approached them.

“Hey guys,” he said, furrowing his brow. As usual, Henry was good at reading them when something was up. “What’s wrong?”

“We don’t know how to tell you this Henry...” Maggie started.

“Linden started a fan club about you on Facebook,” Jasper said quickly with a small laugh. “Isn’t that freaky?”

“Oh,” Henry looked at him curiously. “But why would he do that? I like fans alright, but not enough to endorse a club.” Maggie gaped at him, and Jasper threw up his hands.

“No, idiot! He started a club about _you_ after you defeated the cyclops.”

Henry smiled, but Jasper and Maggie were the ones surprised.

“Are you blushing?” Jasper asked.

“I’m _not_ blushing,” Henry denied. “It’s really no big deal.”

“No big deal?” Maggie asked, awed at his humility.”You have your own fan club, which means anything could happen, autographs, photos...popularity.”

“Yeah,” Jasper snorted. “All of us save a prehistoric bug, and you get a fan club, but what do I get?”

“Arianna Gish,” Maggie said, and instantly Jasper’s expression flew happily into the clouds. “And ... I got more party planning jobs.”

“See? Your rewards are much better than mine,” Henry said. “All I got was...”

“Linden...” Jasper laughed rudely. “Wow, maybe you _are_ right.”

Henry glared at him. “Whatever you’re implying, I certainly don’t want Linden the way you have Arianna.”

Maggie remarked teasingly, “Tell that to Linden.”  



End file.
